Wisła
Wisła (cz. Visla, niem. Weichsel) – miasto w południowej Polsce, w województwie śląskim, w powiecie cieszyńskim. Ośrodek wypoczynkowy, turystyczny, sportowy i luteranizmu w Polsce. Na administracyjnym terenie miasta (choć kilka kilometrów od zabudowań) swoje źródła ma największa polska rzeka o tej samej nazwie – Wisła. Według danych z 31 marca 2011 r. miasto miało 11 335 mieszkańców. Położenie Położone jest w głębi Beskidu Śląskiego, na północy sąsiaduje z gminą Brenna i Ustroniem, na północnym wschodzie ze Szczyrkiem, na wschodzie z gminą Lipowa, Radziechowy-Wieprz i Milówka, na południu z gminą Istebna, na zachodzie z Czechami. Centrum Wisły położone jest na wysokości 430 m n.p.m. Otaczające je grzbietowiska przewyższają doliny o 300 do 600 m. Najwyższe wzniesienia: Barania Góra (1220 m n.p.m.) i Stożek Wielki (978 m n.p.m.). Ze źródeł na Baraniej Górze wypływają potoki Czarna i Biała Wisełka, które po połączeniu się i przyjęciu wód potoku Malinka tworzą rzekę Wisłę. Według danych z 2002 r. Wisła ma obszar 110,26 km2, w tym: użytki rolne: 19%, użytki leśne: 74%. Według danych z 1 stycznia 2011 r. powierzchnia miasta wynosiła 110,17 km2. Ze względu na swoją powierzchnię, Wisła jest miejscowością o największym obszarze na Śląsku Cieszyńskim (blisko 5% powierzchni regionu). Miasto stanowi 15,1% powierzchni powiatu. Historycznie leży na Śląsku Cieszyńskim. Podział administracyjny Od 25 stycznia 1991 r. miasto podzielone jest na 7 jednostek pomocniczych – osiedli: * Centrum (nr 1) * Obłaziec (nr 2) * Jawornik (nr 3) * Głębce (nr 4) * Malinka (nr 5) * Czarne (nr 6) * Nowa Osada (nr 7) Ponadto wyróżnia się jednostki strukturalne: Inne: Cieńków, Gahura, Tokarnia; Historia Historia wsi Historia dzisiejszej Wisły sięga przełomu XVI i XVII w., kiedy to pojawili się tu pierwsi osadnicy. Byli to drwale pracujący na rzecz książąt cieszyńskich, dostarczający drewna opałowego i gontów na potrzeby zamku w Cieszynie. Prawie równocześnie osiedlali się tu Wołosi (zwani tutaj Wałachami), przynosząc ze sobą kulturę pasterską, a szałaśnictwo stało się wkrótce podstawą życia miejscowej ludności. Wisła od chwili ukształtowania się jako wieś feudalna związana była z Cieszynem. Pierwszy dokument wspominający wieś pochodzi z 1615 r. Nakazuje on wójtowi z Cisownicy, by dostarczył od młynarza z Wisły 32 kopy gontów na folwark w Bobrku koło Cieszyna. W 1643 r., z polecenia księżnej Elżbiety Lukrecji Cieszyńskiej, nowa wieś została wpisana do urbarza Księstwa Cieszyńskiego. Liczyła wtedy 30 osadników, którym określono powinności na rzecz dworu w Cieszynie. Najstarsza księga gruntowa Wisły z 1644 r. przynosi informację o zamknięciu drewnianego kościoła ewangelickiego, co świadczyć może o tym, że od samego początku Wisła była wsią protestancką. W połowie XVII w. szybko wzrastała liczba osadników, szukających tu schronienia przed prześladowaniami religijnymi kontrreformacji i uciskiem ekonomicznym, który wzmagał się na nizinnych terenach Księstwa Cieszyńskiego od momentu przejęcia tych ziem przez Habsburgów w 1653 r. Pewną ulgę przyniósł dopiero tzw. patent urbarialny cesarzowej Marii Teresy Habsburg z 1771 r., który ograniczył pańszczyznę i poprawił pozycję prawną chłopów. Patent religijny cesarza Józefa II z 1783 r. nadał równe prawa religijne protestantom, co w późniejszym okresie pozwoliło im na wystawienie kościoła. W tymże 1783 r. powstała pierwsza szkoła we wsi; pierwszym nauczycielem został Paweł Welszar. Henryk Jastrzembski: „Góral z Wisły” (1840 r.) W tym okresie działało w Wiśle 15 spółek sałaszniczych, zajmujących się wypasem (głównie owiec). Jednak najbliższe półwiecze miało przynieść praktycznie całkowity upadek sałasznictwa w Beskidzie Śląskim. XIX w. to stopniowy rozwój Wisły. W 1824 r. wzniesiono nowy, już murowany budynek szkolny, istniejący do dnia dzisiejszego. Wybudowano drogę łączącą Wisłę z Ustroniem (1837 r.). W 1838 r. oddano do użytku murowany kościół ewangelicki, do którego w latach 1861-1863 dobudowano wieżę. W roku 1856 r. zaś swój kościół otworzyli także katolicy. Już od początku wieku zjeżdżali się w okolicę miłośnicy wypraw turystycznych, udający się do źródeł rzeki Wisły. 14 sierpnia 1810 r. pierwszą udokumentowaną wycieczkę na szczyt Baraniej Góry odbył późniejszy książę pszczyński Ludwig von Anhalt-Köthen-Pless. W 1843 r. źródła Wisły zwiedził Wincenty Pol – geograf i poeta w jednej osobie. Wycieczki tego typu stały się jeszcze bardziej popularne w drugiej połowie wieku. W tym samym czasie postępował upadek gospodarki pasterskiej w Beskidach. Wiązało się to z uruchomieniem pod koniec XVIII wieku hut na terenie Śląska Cieszyńskiego (w Ustroniu i Trzyńcu), które potrzebowały do swej produkcji wielkich ilości drewna. Książę Albert Sasko-Cieszyński zapoczątkował nowy okres gospodarki leśnej w Beskidzie Śląskim. Z Saksonii sprowadził służbę leśną oraz rozpoczął ograniczanie dotychczasowych swobód góralskich. Stopniowo usuwano górali ze śródleśnych łąk i rozpoczęto proces zalesiania, co w konsekwencji doprowadziło do całkowitego upadku pasterstwa. Dotrwało ono tylko w formie szczątkowej do połowy XX w. Wisła jako miejscowość wypoczynkowa Od drugiej połowy XIX w., okolice Wisły odwiedzane są przez coraz większą liczbę podróżników. Za odkrywcę Wisły na szeroką skalę trzeba uznać pochodzącego z Radomia Bogumiła Hoffa. Ten badacz kultury ludowej, współpracownik Oskara Kolberga, odwiedził wieś w 1882 r. i zachwycony jej urokiem zaczął propagować jej walory w prasie i wśród przyjaciół. W 1885 r. na gruncie, który ze względu na niską cenę, za jaką go nabył, nazwał „Bożym Darem”, wybudował pierwszą willę wypoczynkową „Warszawa”. Wkrótce dzieło Hoffa przejął znany warszawski uczony, filozof i psycholog – dr hab. Julian Ochorowicz. Wybudował on kilka następnych drewnianych pensjonatów, np.: „Maja” i „Sokół” oraz „Placówka”, które zaprojektował architekt syn Bogumiła Hoffa – Bogdana murowana „Ochorowiczówka” istnieje do dnia dzisiejszego na ul. Ochorowicza (na Dzielnicach). Do Wisły zaczęli zjeżdżać letnicy. W lipcu 1896 r. dzięki Julianowi Ochorowiczowi który prowadził praktykę psychologiczną, odwiedziła Wisłę – na jeden dzień – Maria Konopnicka, która zatrzymała się wówczas nie rzucając podejrzeń w Jaworzu szukając niby pokoju na dłuższy pobyt. Zniechęciły ją jednak prymitywne warunki, jakie panowały ówcześnie, skoro w liście do córki z 17 lipca pisała: „...pierwsza rzecz, mimo wszystko, do Wisły, bo tania. I prawda, tania zupełnie, ale pokoiki zupełnie pod dachem, bez podbitek, tak że żywica od gorąca topnieje na belkach (...)”. Kilka lat później, w 1902 r., Konopnicka, zauroczona beskidzkim krajobrazem, zaakceptowała projekt ofiarowania jej przez naród polski domu właśnie w Wiśle. Jednak willa Ochorowicza, którą planowano zakupić dla poetki, nie spełniła przyjętych wymagań. W czerwcu i lipcu 1900 r. przebywał w Wiśle Bolesław Prus, który zamieszkał w drewnianej willi Ochorowicza, nazwanej na pamiątkę tego wydarzenia „Placówką”. Rok później, jesienią 1901 r., bawił tu Władysław Reymont, który w willi Ochorowicza (w „Placówce” lub „Jaskółce”) pisał fragmenty swoich „Chłopów”. Sam Ochorowicz osiadł w Wiśle w 1899 r. i mieszkał z przerwami do 1913 r., prowadząc tu m.in. swe eksperymenty parapsychologiczne. W latach 1909–1912 mieszkała tu również Stanisława Tomczykówna – słynne „medium” Ochorowicza. Według austriackiego spisu ludności z 1900 r. w 555 budynkach w Wiśle na obszarze 11002 hektarów mieszkało 4685 osób, co dawało gęstość zaludnienia równą 42,6 os./km². z tego 248 (5,3%) mieszkańców było katolikami, 4422 (94,4%) ewangelikami a 15 (0,3%) wyznawcami judaizmu, 4622 (98,7%) było polsko-, 60 (1,3%) niemiecko- a 1 czeskojęzycznymi. Do 1910 r. liczba budynków wzrosła do 645 a mieszkańców do 4688 osób. W 1911 r. za namową Juliana Ochorowicza oraz dzięki zabiegom Bogdana Hoffa uruchomiono w centrum wsi nowoczesny zakład kąpielowy. Latem 1911 r. przebywało w Wiśle około 300 gości i z tego względu Rząd Krajowy w Opawie oficjalnie uznał wieś za letnisko. Wkrótce oddano do użytku wodociąg samociśnieniowy i kanalizację, a przeprowadzone badania wykazały niezwykłą czystość miejscowego powietrza i wody. W 1914 r. Mieczysław Orłowicz w swoim słynnym przewodniku tak opisywał Wisłę: Zakrojony na szeroką skalę rozwój miejscowości nastąpił w okresie międzywojennym i wtedy też Wisła nabrała cech uzdrowiska. Wzniesiono istniejące do dziś budynki Urzędu Gminy z pocztą, Dom Zdrojowy z salą kinową, czy nową szkołę. Zbudowano basen kąpielowy i skocznię narciarską w Głębcach oraz około 100 nowych willi. W 1927 r. otwarto nową drogę z Cieszyna do Wisły, a Jan Molin uruchomił przewozy autobusowe z Wisły do Cieszyna i Katowic. W 1929 r. do centrum Wisły dotarła linia kolejowa. W 1931 r. władze wojewódzkie przekazały prezydentowi RP wraz z honorowym obywatelstwem Wisły rezydencję na Zadnim Groniu (tzw. Zameczek Prezydencki). Wybudowano ją ze składek społeczeństwa śląskiego. W 1932 r. przedłużono linię kolejową do Głębiec oraz oddano do użytku drogę z Wisły do Istebnej. Jako ośrodek letniskowy Wisła wyprzedziła pobliski Ustroń i była jedną z najpopularniejszych miejscowości tego typu w Polsce. Jako ośrodek narciarski ustępowała tylko Zakopanemu. Okres okupacji niemieckiej należy do najtragiczniejszych w historii Wisły. Podczas II wojny światowej Wisła nosiła nazwę Weichsel O.S. (1941-45), a w 1945 r. Hohenweichsel. Większość pensjonatów zajęło wojsko, a wiele rodzin deportowano w głąb Rzeszy lub do Generalnego Gubernatorstwa. W latach 1945–1991 w Wiśle mieściła się strażnica Wojsk Ochrony Pogranicza. W dniu 16 maja 1991 r. strażnica została przejęta przez Straż Graniczną i funkcjonowała do 21 września 2004 r., kiedy to została rozformowana. 3 maja 1946 r. grupa żołnierzy NSZ pod dowództwem Henryka Flame w celu zademonstrowania swojej siły zajęła miasto i urządziła w nim defiladę. Wisła - Hotel „Gołębiewski” Po 1945 r. większość przedwojennych pensjonatów upaństwowiono, przekazując je m.in. FWP, a Wisła stałą się najpopularniejszym ośrodkiem wypoczynkowym dla mieszkańców Górnego Śląska. Dalszy rozwój miejscowości nastąpił w latach 60. W 1962 r. Wisła otrzymała prawa miejskie, a równocześnie zaczęły powstawać pierwsze branżowe i zakładowe domy wypoczynkowe oraz ośrodki campingowe w Kopydle, Głębcach i Malince. Następne lata to sukcesywne otwieranie kolejnych kompleksów domów wczasowych: na stokach Jarzębatej (1971 r.), ośrodka wypoczynkowego „Partecznik” na stokach Czerhli (1975 r.), a w latach 80. domów wypoczynkowych na południowych stokach Bukowej. Do 1954 r. była siedzibą gminy. W latach 1975–1998 miasto administracyjnie należało do województwa bielskiego. Równocześnie postępowały liczne inwestycje komunalne. W 1968 r. oddano do użytku drogę do Szczyrku przez Salmopol, w 1972 r. oczyszczalnię ścieków, a w 1977 r. nowoczesny ośrodek zdrowia. W latach 90. powstało wiele prywatnych pensjonatów, a w Jaworniku otwarto hotel „Stok”. W 2003 r. do bazy hotelowej liczącej obecnie około 9 tysięcy miejsc noclegowych, dołączył hotel „Gołębiewski” z 562 pokojami. Atrakcje turystyczne Zabytki Pełna lista zabytków: * karczma z 1794 r., obecnie Muzeum Beskidzkie im. Andrzeja Podżorskiego (ul. Stellera). Muzeum to jest oddziałem Muzeum Śląska Cieszyńskiego. * enklawa starego budownictwa drewnianego (obok muzeum) – stoją tam: drewniana stara szkoła z 1891 r. (obecnie siedziba organizacji społecznych z terenu Wisły) oraz przeniesiona tu z Jonidła chałupa góralska z początku XX w. Obiekty te znajdują się na szlaku architektury drewnianej woj. śląskiego. * Kościół Ewangelicko-Augsburski Apostołów Piotra i Pawła wybudowany w 1838 r. – przykład architektury klasycystycznej. * stara szkoła ewangelicka (vis a vis kościoła ewangelickiego) wzniesiona w 1824 r., na niej tablica poświęcona kompozytorowi Janowi Sztwiertni. * plebania ewangelicka w Wiśle-Centrum, wybudowana w latach 1805-1807. * 110-letni pałacyk myśliwski Habsburgów z lat 1897-1898 r. obecnie - po przeniesieniu spod Baraniej Góry do centrum miasta - od 1987 r. siedziba wiślańskiego Koła PTTK (ul. Lipowa). * Zamek Prezydenta na Zadnim Groniu wybudowany w 1930 r. według projektu architekta prof. Adolfa Szyszko-Bohusza. Obiekty nie wpisane do rejestru zabytków, mające jednak wartość historyczną to: * wieża kościelna z XVI w. na kościele pw. Znalezienia Krzyża Świętego w Wiśle Łabajowie, przeniesiona w 1983 r. z Połomi koło Wodzisławia Śląskiego. Kościół ten znajduje się na szlaku architektury drewnianej woj. śląskiego. * hotel Piast, pierwszy hotel w Wiśle wybudowany około 1885 r. * kościół katolicki z 1865 r., przebudowany i rozbudowany w 1970 r. (ul. Lipowa 7). * drewniane wille z początku XX w. (np. „Zacisze” i „Dąbrówka” przy al. Burschego). Inne atrakcje turystyczne * W Wiśle przy ul. 1 Maja znajduje się muzeum poświęcone Adamowi Małyszowi. Znajdują się w nim jego liczne trofea, m.in. cztery Kryształowe Kule, oraz narty na których skakał. * W Wiśle Łabajowie przy ul. Turystycznej 32 znajduje się galeria sztuki japońskiej posiadająca zbiory ningyō (lalek japońskich), drzeworytów (w tym zbiory Hiroshige Andō), kimon (w tym kimon ślubnych), pasów obi oraz innych artefaktów japońskich. Prasa i wydawnictwa Od czerwca 1993 r. do lutego 1999 r. w Wiśle wydawany był lokalny miesięcznik pt. Informator Miejski Wisły. Jego następcą od marca 1999 r. jest miesięcznik informacyjny Echo Wisły. Wspólnoty wyznaniowe Wisła, zamieszkała przez górali śląskich, jest jednym z największych ośrodków luterańskich w Polsce i jedynym miastem, w którym wierni tego wyznania stanowią większość. W Wiśle działa 5 parafii Kościoła Ewangelicko-Augsburskiego (57,5% mieszkańców), 3 parafie Kościoła Rzymskokatolickiego (21,2% mieszkańców), działa tu także 10 zborów i placówek innych Kościołów protestanckich (6,2% mieszkańców) oraz 4 zbory Świadków Jehowy (4,5% mieszkańców), zbierających się w swoich Salach Królestwa. Według spisu ludności dokonanego w końcu XIX w. w Wiśle mieszkało 3980 protestantów, 240 katolików i 41 Żydów. Kościoły ewangelikalne zostały założone na początku XX wieku przez emigrantów powracających z Ameryki. Sport i rekreacja Ośrodek skoków narciarskich. Na jej obszarze znajdują się dwie skocznie: * Kompleks skoczni narciarskich „Centrum” w Wiśle * Skocznia narciarska w Wiśle Malince – oddana do użytku we wrześniu 2008 r. Podczas IX Zimowego Europejskiego Festiwalu Młodzieży „Śląsk-Beskidy 2009” (15–20 lutego 2009 r.) odbywały się zawody w biegach narciarskich i biathlonie, tu też odbyła się ceremonia zamknięcia. W Wiśle i jej bliskich okolicach znajduje się 7 większych ośrodków narciarskich: * Stacja Narciarska Cieńków * Wyciągi Narciarskie Klepki w Malince * Ośrodek Narciarski Nowa Osada * Stacja Narciarska Soszów * Ośrodek Narciarski Stożek * Ośrodek Narciarski Skolnity * Stacja Narciarska Stok. Turyści wypoczywający w Wiśle mają do dyspozycji kilkadziesiąt kilometrów szlaków pieszych, prawie 30 wyciągów narciarskich (w tym 7 krzesełkowych) z ponad 20 km tras zjazdowych. Sportowcy, np. kadra polskich piłkarzy, wykorzystują Ośrodek Przygotowań Olimpijskich oraz miejscowe skocznie. Pociąg Kolei Śląskich prowadzony lokomotywą Traxx E483 przejeżdża wiaduktem nad doliną Łabajowa, przed wjazdem na końcową stacje Wisła Głębce Piesze szlaki turystyczne * Rozstaje nad Istebną Pietraszonką - Karolówka (łącznik); dł.: 2 km, czas: 30 min, * Wisła Jawornik – Przełęcz Beskidek; dł.: 2 km, czas: 45 min, * Wisła Głębce PKP – Wisła Nowa Osada; dł.: 4,5 km, czas: 1 h, * Wisła Czarne - Dolina Czarnej Wisełki (łącznik); dł.: 5,5 km, czas: 1 h 15 min, * Wisła Gościejów - Wyrch Gościejów; dł.: 4 km, czas: 1 h 30 min, * Wisła Głębce PKP - Łabajów Stożek Wielki - Kiczory; dł.: 8 km, czas: 2 h 15 min, * Wisła Głębce PKP - Kubalonka Kubalonka- os. Kozińce - Wisła Nowa Osada - os. Wróblonki - Smrekowiec; dł.: 13 km, czas: 3 h 45 min, * Malinowska Skała - Magurka Wiślańska - Barania Góra - Przysłop - Karolówka; dł.: 13 km, czas 4 h, * Wisła Centrum PKS ul. Lipowa - os. Zdejszy - Wierch Skolnity - os. Skolnity - Soszów Wielki; dł.: 8 km, czas: 2 h 15 min, * Wisła Dziechcinka PKP – Stożek – Kiczory; dł.: 8,5 km, czas: 3 h, * Wisła Uzdrowisko PKP - Trzy Kopce Wiślańskie - Przełęcz Salmopolska; dł.: 12 km, czas: 3 h, * Wisła Głębce PKP - os. Kozińce - Kubalonka - Przełęcz Szarcula; dł.: 6,5 km, czas: 1 h 15 min, * Wisła Nowa Osada - Cieńków Niżni - Cieńków Wyśni - Gawlasi Groń; dł.: 9 km, czas: 2 h 45 min, * Wisła Uzdrowisko PKP – Wisła Jawornik – Schronisko Soszów; dł.: 7,5 km, czas: 2 h 15 min, * Wisła Dziechcinka PKP – os. Kobyla; dł.: 6,5 km, czas: 2 h, * Wisła Głębce PKP - os. Mrozków - Stożek Wielki; dł.: 6,5 km, czas: 2 h 15 min, * Wisła Czarne - Dolina Białej Wisełki - Barania Góra - Przysłop - Karolówka; dł.: 12 km, czas: 4 h, * Czantoria Wielka - Soszów - Stożek - Kubalonka - Przysłop - Barania Góra - Magurka Wiślańska; dł.: 33 km, czas 9 h, * Przełęcz Salmopolska - Malinów - Malinowska Skała; dł.: 5 km, czas: 1 h 45 min. Trasy rowerowe Przez miasto przechodzą następujące trasy rowerowe: * Wiślana Trasa Rowerowa * Czerwona trasa rowerowa nr 24 (Pętla rowerowa Euroregionu Śląsk Cieszyński) * Główny Karpacki Szlak Rowerowy (621 km) * Międzynarodowy Szlak Rowerowy Greenways Kraków – Morawy – Wiedeń Współpraca międzynarodowa Wisła współpracuje z następującymi miastami i gminami: * Hukvaldy (Czechy) - od 21 maja 1998 roku, * Bully-les-Mines (Francja) - od 27 maja 2004 roku, * Rheinhausen (Niemcy) - od 20 października 2006 roku, * Čoka (Serbia) - od 25 października 2007 roku. Ludzie związani z Wisłą * Juliusz Bursche – duchowny ewangelicki, zwierzchnik polskiego Kościoła Ewangelicko-Augsburskiego * Zenon Gajdzica – pedagog, profesor nauk społecznych, dziekan Wydziału Etnologii i Nauk o Edukacji Uniwersytetu Śląskiego * Adam Małysz – skoczek narciarski * Julian Ochorowicz - filozof i psycholog, współtwórca słynnego laboratorium Wundta na Uniwersytecie w Lipsku * Jerzy Pilch – pisarz * Jan Szturc – skoczek narciarski, potem szkoleniowiec; wujek i pierwszy trener Adama Małysza * Apoloniusz Tajner – trener skoczków narciarskich, prezes Polskiego Związku Narciarskiego * Piotr Żyła – skoczek narciarski Zobacz też * Puchar Europy w skokach narciarskich * Letni Puchar Europy w skokach narciarskich * Skocznia narciarska im. Adama Małysza